1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new flexible hose construction and to a new method of making such a flexible hose construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a flexible hose construction comprising an inner corrugated hose made of polymeric material and having a plurality of outwardly convex projections with recesses therebetween and extending from one end thereof to the other end thereof, and an outer sleeve of reinforcing material disposed in telescoping relation on the inner hose. For example, see Medford et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,389.
It is also known to dispose a tube of polymeric material inside a corrugated hose and have its outer peripheral surface means engaging the inwardly facing convex projections thereof in a generally straight-line manner from one end of the corrugated hose to the other end thereof. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,383 to Kleykamp.
It is also known to provide a flexible hose construction comprising an inner tube made of polymeric material, an outer sleeve of reinforcing material disposed in telescoping relation on the inner tube from one end thereof, rib means disposed between the sleeve of reinforcing material and the inner tube, the rib means being disposed on the inner tube so as to define alternating coil means of rib means and coil means of non-rib means serially along the longitudinal axis of the inner tube in a like repeating pattern thereof. For example, see Oglesby et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,712.